


Under my skin

by preserumstevie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dom Draco Malfoy, Dominant Draco Malfoy, Draco Malfoy - Freeform, Draco Malfoy smut, Eating out, F/M, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, THEY FUCK!!!, idk tags y'all already kno this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:48:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26448799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preserumstevie/pseuds/preserumstevie
Summary: In which Draco teases you for a long time but it's really because you get under his skin in the best of ways.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Reader, Draco Malfoy/Hufflepuff!Reader, Draco Malfoy/Reader, Draco/Reader
Comments: 11
Kudos: 245





	Under my skin

**Author's Note:**

> hi um my friend turned me into a fucking potterhead and draco's bitch at that so here's this ig hehe hope you enjoy!  
> pls don't forget to leave comments n kudos if u enjoyed!
> 
> p.s. the hufflepuff thing is barely mentioned i promise ^^

To the public eye, Draco saw you as nothing more than something to make fun of, something to rile up and walk away from. He proved this every day by making you mad in one way or another, it had almost been two years of this nonstop bordering on harassment, any time you were able to you merely ignored him and moved on with whatever it was you were doing whether it was studying or just brushing past him in the hallways. Normally his jeers only reached your ears in front of others, when you happened to be alone with him he simply ignored you almost as if you didn't exist. Friends of yours had from time to time asked if you wanted to go to a prefect or your head of house Professor Sprout but you had always told them no, Draco had never bothered you much and you had to admit seeing his face flare up red when you didn't give him a reaction sent a thrill up your spine. 

On this particular day, you knew you had gotten under his skin when during potions Professor Snape had tried to catch you off guard with a question "Since you have your nose stuffed in your books you should know what the ingredients to Skele Gro I presume?" he asked tapping on the desk in front of you, luckily enough for you, the Skele Gro ingredients were pretty simple and you had studied it a bit the night before knowing that it would be in the lecture for today "It includes three products Chinese Cabbage, Scarab Beetles, and Puffer Fish." From across the room there came a small sarcastic laugh "Five points off Hufflepuff for forgetting Hemlock Essence." Draco turned to Goyle to receive a high-five beneath the table and continued to laugh presumably waiting for Snape's praise. "Unfortunately it's five points for Hufflepuff, Hemlock Essence is never added to Skele Gro I'd have thought you knew that." Came Snape's booming voice before he turned and walked towards the front of the class, allowing yourself to glow for a moment at being right you snuck a glance a Draco who was glowering at you. If looks could kill your blood would be cold, but since they don't you once again were given the thrill of beating Draco with little to no effort. 

Once potions let out thankfully your classes were done for the day so you left the classroom and turned down to the corridor that led to the Hufflepuff dormitories hoping that if you were quick enough you would make it to the dorms unbothered by Draco. Of course, you were never the lucky type though soon your footsteps were not the only ones heading down the hall, without even turning to look you knew who it was. "Malfoy are you upset? You sure looked it." you teased easily, "I've got you alone now little mouse." The old nickname sent tingles up your spine, you couldn't tell if you absolutely hated it or had begun to like it a little, he had started calling you that due to your keen ability to disappear from a situation, in his words "it's like you disappear into the holes in the wall, like a mouse". The footsteps fell faster and harder behind you until you could see his frame out of the corner of your eye. "Do you think it's funny to humiliate me in front of my head of house?" He asked roughly, pushing into your space and making you both get closer to the wall. "Actually," you turned to him smiling sweetly "you did that." 

That had done it because you suddenly were pulled to a stop and pushed against the wall. "Well, it was your fault." He all but growled at you, your sweet smile returned "Again, you did that." you said looking up at him and tapping lightly on his nose. He pulled his face back and shook it slightly grimacing. "You, fucking... you" he started to say but the pauses in his sentence allowed you to drag out your power a bit more "Badger got your tongue huh?" you said feigning that same sweetness from before. "Fuckin' hell you get under my skin you know that?" At this, you nodded and shrugged expecting for him to let you go like he usually did when you two were alone. "I've got things to do Malfoy if you're done with whatever you're doing." You spoke hoping it'd prompt him to end the closeness and the look on his face that was so uncharacteristically intense "Shut up would you just for a second." Cocking an eyebrow you looked up at him confused, normally his jeers were better than just a 'shut up'. "I just," he licked his lips and his grey eyes left yours for a moment before returning "Okay you're being weird." You stated beginning to turn before his right hand darted out hitting the wall beside you stopping you. 

"Malfoy what are you-" he cut you off with a sharp "I told you to shut up didn't I" before leaning down to capture your lips in a kiss, unable to move back you pushed yourself to the side essentially trapping you against his right arm and the wall. "What the hell are you doing Malfoy?" This was definitely foreign although you couldn't say you hated it, still, it was a complete flip in behavior. "I told you, you get under my skin." He looked down at you again looking at your lips "Hold on, that doesn't mean you get to just kiss me what happened to hating me?" His brows furrowed momentarily "I never said I hated you, and you liked it didn't you?" He asked and you couldn't help but give him a small nod "I asked you a question little mouse." He spoke again his voice taking on a deeper tone and you knew he expected an answer. "Yes." "Yes, what?" God this was humiliating, you could swear maybe this would all be a ruse just to get these words out of you and then he would walk off laughing about how flustered he'd made you and telling everyone in the school you had it bad for him. 

"I liked you kissing me." You said quietly, any and all power you thought you had before completely disappearing as a blush began to adorn your face. A smirk rose to his face and you were just about ready to have to avoid him, and everyone else, for the rest of the year when his voice just barely cut through the silence "Then to hell with it." With that he dipped his head down again to kiss you pressing himself as best he could against you. His teeth dragged against your bottom lip pulling it into his mouth and you could swear he was biting so hard he'd drawn blood, a small whine left you and you pushed upwards trying to ease the assault on your lip. Releasing your mouth you broke apart breathing heavily, "God the things you do to me." He was giving you fucking whiplash, for two years he had done nothing but tease you and now you seemed to be all he wanted. Your hands reached out to grab at his tie to pull him down but were stopped by his own and a low tutting coming from him who was smirking again "greedy thing aren't you little mouse?"

You wanted to say something, anything to get him to stop being so teasingly dominant and give you even a bit of power in this exchange but all the blood felt like it drained from your head as his hand reached forward and grabbed you by your neck to press you against the wall. You go to say something hoping that if your mouth opens the words will follow but as the tips of his fingers squeeze all you can do is stay open-mouthed staring at him, watching as his grey eyes travel up and down you. A slight laugh leaves him as he watches you struggle for literally any word "Just how I like you, silent" he drops your hands from his left and brings it up to trace a finger along your jawline. "Compliant." You almost choke and you can feel your legs buckle which only has the smirk on his face growing. His finger continues its path until it reaches your mouth gently tracing your lips before dipping in and pressing the pad of his finger onto your tongue, he doesn't even need to tell you, any thought of a confident remark leaves your mind as you close your lips around his finger sucking on it gently releasing a small moan as he harshly sucks in a breath and pushes his right hand further down on your throat.

The feeling of his finger in your mouth and his hand around your neck is doing more to you than you'd care to admit and even though you try to fight it you can't help but push your hips up against his, and it doesn't help that you can feel the bulge in his pants, your mouth drops open again in a slight pant and he retracts his hand "so fucking filthy aren't you darling?" The teasing questions are back and as much as you hate it they have you pushing your hips against his again seeking out any contact. Draco lifts his head momentarily as you're both caught off guard by footsteps beginning to come down the hall. His hand drops from your neck and he steps back, you hope that this isn't over, that he won't just pretend it never happened you look up at him expectantly hoping for at least some words but he ducks to the left leaving you against the wall. Getting ready to face the odd sense of dejection you feel rising in the pit of your stomach at the fact that he has merely walked away like this was nothing a sound distracts you.

That sound is a door hinge creak and suddenly a hand is around your tie pulling you forward and you realize he hasn't left at all and he is pulling you into a room that has materialized out of nowhere. Before the footsteps of whoever turns down the hallway you and Draco were just in he pulls you fully into the room and shuts the door behind you both. "Wanted me so bad even the room of requirement knows it" he teases crowding into your space, for once your usual courage comes back to you and you bite back "It seems like you're the one who wants me," your hand reaches forward to cup the bulge in his pants but immediately you're knocked against the door. "Now now, if you can't learn to be nice you won't speak at all is that understood?" You look back at him with a defiant glint in your eye, "and what are you going to do about it _Malfoy_ " His eyebrows furrow for a moment before he speaks, the commanding tone seeping in again "on your knees." You look at him incredulously but have no time to respond when he cuts through your thoughts with a " _now_." The way he says it with almost malice dripping in his tone sends you down on your knees as he begins to unbuckle his belt. 

Looking up at him expectantly you hear his belt clink to the floor but it barely registers as he uses his right hand to angle your face up to him and his left-hand goes for his pants button and zipper. As the zipper goes down he uses his pointer finger to separate your lips, at the urging of his finger your mouth falls slack. It feels so vulnerable, you've never been put into a situation like this and with Draco of all people. He pushes his pants and boxers down in one fluid motion and strokes himself momentarily in front of you. "Are you going to take it all for me?" he asks, you suspect by the sound of it you will be taking it all regardless but you feverishly nod your head, yes and a pleased look passes over his face. "Speak." He commands and, fuck, it's so humiliating to be forced to say it but you like it all the same "Yes I'll take it all." He moves forward still holding your face gingerly and his dick enters your mouth, your head feels like it's gone groggy and all you can feel is the weight of him on your tongue and the stretch of your jaw to accommodate him. You sag forward unconsciously, almost like your body is begging for more, and Draco who had been releasing a small laugh at your reaction instead switched over to a groan as you swallow him down to the base with what seems like relative ease. 

You look up at him through your lashes and for a second you swear a fondness passes over his eyes as he looks down at you still holding your face, his hand goes up to stroke your cheek, wanting to see more of that look in his grey eyes you push down impossibly further which causes his hips to stutter forward and him to choke out a moan. His hips pushing his dick further down your throat causes you to splutter and pull back, hands bracing yourself on his hips momentarily as you try to catch your breath tears slightly beginning to form at the corners of your eyes unwillingly, you look up at him again and open your mouth sinking down onto him, wet lashes blinking furtively trying to blink away the tears that continue to form against your will his smirk returns "Too much for you to handle love?" You begin to bob your head up and down to shut him up, you want to steal his breath away as he has yours. Bringing your hands up you grasp the hand on your cheek and guide it to you hair doing the same with the other hand and you motion for him to pull on your hair, his left brow cocks upwards as he experimentally pulls you forward on him by your hair and the sensation of him tugging you as well as him completely filling your mouth causes you to moan and your eyes to slide closed. 

Taking this as his cue Draco begins to pull you up and down his length and you simply allow him to use your mouth as he pleases, choking ever so slightly when he hits deep in your throat, he finds the middle ground easily, fucking your mouth deep but not deep enough to hurt you or make you gag exceptionally hard. You're glad this room is essentially soundproof because the sounds he's making are loud and so sinful, if he wants to you'd be fine with him finishing now if you could just hear your name on his lips in that same broken way he's releasing his breathes right now.

He pulls you back finally and to your sheer embarrassment your head moves forward unconsciously seeking out more of him, "God you're fucking made for that," your cheeks instantly tinge at the praise and that damned smirked adorning his face only makes your face even hotter. He drops his hands from your hair to your shoulders bringing you up to your feet again before leaning in to capture your lips in another soul-shattering kiss. Your head spins and your hands reach up to thread through his hair, thankfully this time he allows it and you only pull him closer wanting him on every part of your body, every inch of his skin on your own. His left hand resides on your hip bringing you closer and his right hand begins to snake up your thigh and under your skirt dragging a singular finger over your panties. Pulling away from you he snickers at you "You're drenched you know?" his finger continues its path just barely tracing over you and it's taking everything in you to not beg for him to really touch you, for him to demolish you. 

You're pushing your hips further down onto his finger hoping he gets the hint but each time you press down his finger leaves almost altogether letting you know he very much has gotten the hint but having you pleading at his fingertips is just what he wants. "Draco," you whine looking up at him putting on the best puppy eyes you can, you know whose in control in this situation and it certainly isn't you. "Ah, so you do know my name hmm?" He says lowly leaning down to pepper your neck with kisses, he presses his finger more insistently against you giving you more of the friction that you so desperately want. He pauses for a moment at the base of your throat to suck a bright welt into your skin, and then so lowly you almost don't hear it he whispers against your skin "mine." Your eyes flutter shut and you push your body against him as much as you possibly can, you can feel the smile on his face as his tongue crosses your collar bones until he's on the other side leaving another sinfully bright bruise there and once he releases your skin there he blows over it and more audibly says "all fucking mine" it's as if he's simply telling you, stating that you are in fact his. Fuck, you don't even care.

He pulls you back leading you to the cot that is pressed against the wall on the opposite side of the small room, you can't help but feel thankful that whichever one of you summoned the room had this in mind. He pushes you down by your neck finally taking the time to undo your tie and the buttons on your shirt, as he goes he nips here and there earning him small squeaks from you that he seems to love because every time he hears them his breathing deepens and the next nip is fiercer. As he does this you reach up and do the same to his shirt not needing to deal with his tie because at some point when he was leaving his marks on you he must have taken it off himself. With both of you exposed to one another you can't help but smile at him, his creamy skin looks so delicate in the pale light, almost like a carving of marble, the way the muscles in his arms ripple as he reaches down to grip your throat again is almost too much to handle. He leans down and sucks one of your nipples into his mouth biting roughly, your back arches into it, your body reacting to his rough nature only craving more and more, the hand on your throat loosens and it travels down to your other nipple tweaking it and making sure it's getting the same amount of attention the one in his mouth is getting. 

He's teasing you, biting and sucking in the most devilish way, it's almost like he's trying to break you and if that's what he wants he's sure as hell gonna get it. "Please," you beg pushing up against him, your hands finding his own and dragging them down to the place that you need him most. He looks up at you, nipple slipping from his mouth with an obscene pop "please" you plead again pressing his hands against you. Apparently, the begging wasn't enough for him "please what darling?" he asks moving himself down your stomach pressing small kisses here and there, when he reaches your skirt he simply pushes it upwards instead of completely taking it off. As you realize what he is about to do the blush automatically rises to your cheeks and its all you can do to maintain the eye contact between the two of you. He leans down and presses a kiss on top of your panties causing you to shiver, still looking at you he licks a strip up your panties allowing the tip of his tongue to delicately play with your clit through the thin material causing a jolt to run through your body and your hands to unconsciously thread through his hair. He hums for a moment seeming to enjoy your hands' placement so you card your fingers through his hair to which you're rewarded with a pleased sound coming from him and his eyes shutting as if he's forgotten the situation you're currently in and is just sitting by the lake getting his hair played with by you. 

His eyes snap open and pierce through you once again, he repeats himself "please what _darling_?" he kisses your right thigh sweetly and ghosts his breath over you as he passes to your left thigh leaving another bruise there causing you to whine and your own eyes to slip shut. You open them to a tapping from him on your thigh, his eyes look fierce "I asked you a question didn't I?" you card your fingers through his hair and whine pulling him closer to you panties wanting that to be enough of an answer but of course it isn't. "Words love," his tone and the way his eyes are boring into yours are forcing you to speak because you want it so bad "Draco..." you hesitate a moment summoning the courage to speak "please eat me out, please" that's all that he needs, he hooks his fingers into the sides of your panties pulling them down your legs and tossing them haphazardly aside before getting straight to work. 

His mouth to say the least feels like heaven and hell all wrapped into one, his tongue toys with your clit until you feel like your about to explode to which he then switches his movements leaving you teetering on the brink. He knows exactly how torturous he's being judging by the smile you can feel against you, he sucks harshly on your clit giving you so much pleasure it's almost painful, your hips attempt to pull back the pleasure becoming too much and he follows you not letting you escape him. "Don't run from me." He speaks lowly against you before using his hands to hook around your thighs and leaning back down to lick and kiss to his heart's desire as he now has you trapped right where he wants you. "Draco," is all you can whine out, back arching and hips moving following his tongue chasing the high you're so sure he's going to give you. 

He runs his tongue from your clit to your entrance pushing in lightly while one of his fingers reaches down to rub your clit in delicious slow circular motions. Your hands stay in his hair clenching so hard your sure it's hurting him but he doesn't seem to mind in the slightest. He replaces his fingers with his tongue again and your world seems to fall apart and shatter all you can feel is his hot, wet mouth. You're about to fall off the edge of ecstasy and you're so sure he can tell the way his tongue is feverishly moving back and forth, he begins to hum and that what does you in, the small vibrations against your clit leave you in shambles a jolt goes through your body and a small " _Draco_ " leaves your mouth, back completely leaving the bed as you pull him against you as harshly as you can to drag out the ecstasy. Then suddenly it's all too much and he knows it, as you try to push yourself backward the aftershocks running through you he keeps his hands clamped around your thighs and keeps his tongue directly on your clit until you're positively a whimpering mess hips shaking and legs trembling against his head. 

When he finally feels the torture is sufficient he pulls himself up your body once again trailing kisses from your stomach to your nipples until your own hands pull him down to you. You can taste peppermint and yourself on him, the taste only turns you on more. His hand goes down once more to his dick as he seats himself properly between your legs. For a moment he presses against you collecting some of your own wetness and pushes the head of his dick to your clit which sends yet another shock through your body, it feels so good you could probably come again but he discontinues his teasing and once again presses the tip to your entrance. 

Pushing himself in slowly he lets out a low moan and the hand that isn't holding himself seeks yours out interlocking your fingers before continuing slowly getting you to accommodate him within you. When he's fully seated the room is filled with panting breaths, he looks up you "are you okay?" he askes seeking out confirmation you nod and use your free hand to pull him down onto you so that he drapes over you wanting all of him on all of you. He takes that as a very enthusiastic yes and begins to slowly drag himself in and out of you, he takes this opportunity to latch himself to the space between your jaw and your neck leaving more bruises in his wake, another claim, he lifts himself up when he's done decorating your neck and brings both his hands around your hips and begins really fucking you, you can feel the slam of his hips against you as he fills you till the hilt. "Such a good girl," he murmurs looking down at where he's disappearing into you slowing down for a second to circle the pad of his pointer finger on your clit in the most tantalizing way, you can feel him slowly pushing into you as he does it and it's possibly the most pleasure you've ever felt, he looks at you before pulling back till he slips out and the drag of it sends shivers down your spine. 

"Turn over," he orders, hands gripping your hips as you shakily get up and position yourself so that your ass is in the air and your face is turned sideways, he teases your entrance again with his tip "you gonna take it for me?" you nod your head and accompany it with a "yes Draco". He pushes in again while a hand of his trails over your back softly in an almost reassuring manner till he's bottomed out. His hand stops and you can hear the smirk in his voice "oh you're gonna regret that darling." Suddenly his hand is in your hair yanking you backward, the other hand on your hip while he hammers into you, fucking into you so hard it almost feels like he hits deeper every time. He has you whimpering and whining against him and all you can do is take it as he fucks into you and makes you his. 

You can hear his heavy breathing and feel it on the back of your neck, his hips pistoning against you it's taking all your strength to simply hold yourself up even with the help of him holding tightly onto your hair, at this point the pleasure is becoming so much you can barely make any noise your mouth hangs open in a perpetual 'o' shape. As soon as he releases you fall face-first into the cot muffled moans coming from you as he absolutely uses your body for everything you have, as he demolishes every bit of you. "You're mine." He repeats himself continuing to enter you at a ruthless pace giving you no mercy, "my slut huh?" he asks and you moan out a "yes." He grabs your hair again lifting you slightly and slowing his pace "Didn't hear you darling" his other hand snakes around to play with your clit again and you can feel every nerve set on fire "yes Draco all yours, all yours" he releases the grip on your hair and begins to fuck you again in earnest still playing with your clit "then come for me, darling." It only takes a few more thrusts and his fingers dancing along your clit for you to reach your peak for the second time but this time feeling so much more intense as you clench around his dick, you fight to hold in your moans but ultimately give in moaning out for him "Draco, _fuck_ ".

The clenching of your body around him has his hips stuttering into you until he comes, spilling into you as your body milks him for everything he has, "Fuck," he whispers before he tweaks your clit between his fingers just to feel you clench around him again and you nearly sob at the feeling, so overstimulated and full, full of him. His come yet another claim on you, marking you as his in a way no one else can. He pulls out gingerly and you collapse onto the cot too spent to do anything else. He modestly pulls your skirt down to cover you up, to which you let out a breathless laugh, before falling beside you on his back breathing heavily up at the ceiling. 

"I've wanted to do that for a while." He states simply before turning to look at you, your blink over at him usual courage coming back "Never showed though." He smiles at you for a second, "Well I did tell you you got under my skin didn't I darling?" You lean in and press a quick kiss on his lips that he returns, "Damn," you say "Wish I'd gotten you this mad years ago." Both of your laughter fills the room, you could definitely get used to this.

**Author's Note:**

> if you enjoyed pls leave me kudos and comments i thrive off validation!! :)  
> also if you've got any requests send em my way i might do it (hopefully making a draco fluff soon)


End file.
